the titan take over
by awesomepercyjacksonlover
Summary: after the last Olympian with Kronos back its up to a daughter of Apollo a son or Artemis and there friends too defeat him and get the gods and the old heroes back (no heroes of Olympus but Leo Pipper Jason ect are still in it)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day, you could hear the clanging of swords. My cousin gold and I were hiding behind a wall that used to be a shop, we had gone on a mission, to see if there were any demigods left in the titan army prisons. I was shouting at gold for steeling food from some guards, we wouldn't have been seen if he hadn't. Some times I wish Artemis hadn't of broken her maiden oath, well no time to think about that now where hiding from one of Kronos is monster/demigod army's. Eventually we escaped and ran through the streets of New York, it looked so different from how it looked three years ago, when there was the sound of children playing, adults talking and cars speeding past, now it is silence except for the sound of armor, shields and laughter, horrid cruel laughter that fills the air with coldness of the titans.

We kept walking for a few more minutes before stopping in an alleyway, I heard a hushed whisper from somewhere behind me at first I thought it was gold, but he turned to me, we walked forward a few steeps and there behind two bins where two girls and one boy, they were as thin as sticks, they didn't look very healthy I figured they were demigods because all the mortals had been killed a long time ago. I walked closer and said "who are you?" The boy who looked the eldest replied with "who are you" "you will have to answer our question but, first a clue we are demigods " gold said from behind me and "not the evil ones" I added, "fine" said the girl with brown hair and orange flame like eyes "I'm flame daughter of Hestia" "wait" said gold "she was a maiden goddess "so was your mom idiot" I replied "who you calling idiot idiot" replied gold "o shut up where making bad impression" I said "fine what's your name" gold said whilst pointing at the girl with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes, who's clothes looked like they had come straight from a shop, and not been worn through a war "my names Bella I'm a daughter of Aphrodite" she said confidently "OK" I said "who are you" I asked the boy he like flame had brown hair, he had brown eyes that looked like they were flickering with life, his clothes where smeared with oil and grim and he had bronze bits sticking out of his pockets like he had been trying to make weapons "I'm lava son of Hephaestus" he said, it looked like he didn't trust us one bit so he said "who are you" "well I'm silver daughter of Apollo and this is gold my cousin, son of Artemis" I said "would you like to come to our base and help us defeat the titan army" gold asked impatiently "yes" shouted Bella excitedly "do you have hot water?" "Yes" I said "come on guys its safer than the street" in the end they agreed.

We travelled back to our base, far away from the empire state building and deep underground were the monsters had a hard time finding us. After walking about 20 minutes we got to the entrance, it didn't look good there were flames and the horrid smell of monsters in the air, we rushed down into the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

I told the others to wait at the top of the tunnel whilst I ran down. There where snapped swords and Greek fire every where, I got my sword out I usually use my bow, but it's not good for close up combat. I got closer to the end of the tunnel and I heard a cry of pain, I charged and standing right in front of me were Lamia the child devouring demon, Achlys the female spirit of the death mist who clouded over the eyes of the dying and a dog the size of a bull that I latter realized was Katoblepones that like Medusa killed with one look of its dog like eyes, luckily they had their backs turned, but as I went to strike with my sword, Achlys turned she swiped with her claw like nails and my sword went clattering to the ground I got my bow, but I was too close to shoot properly, by now lima had turned and tried to hit me with her sword, luckily gold came running with a shield I rolled over to chase son of Hermes who I had just noticed was cowering with fear behind an overturned table, he didn't look good he was covered in scratches and burns. I heard a scream come from the opposite side off the room daffodil daughter of Demeter and Violet daughter of Dionysus had been found by the bullish dog, I ran out and jumped on its back he tried to jerk me of, but I clung on for dear life I got and arrow and stabbed it in between the shoulder blades, but it didn't disintegrate it was a very powerful monster, I looked over quickly and gold had disarmed Lamia, but he wasn't expecting Achlys to walk through him the spirit drifted through and lima lunged at him and hit him with a knife in chest, I lost my concentration and got flipped of Katoblepones's back and the last thing I saw before blanking out was Achlys and Lamia chanting over Golds body and then disappearing with gold and the dog within a bright gold light.

I woke up on my bed at the back of the bunker, with Daffodil putting a cold piece of cloth on my head, I saw Chase checking the security on border around the base and Violet, lava, Bella and flame sitting in the corner the first thing I said was "where's Gold?" "we don't know" replied Daffodill "he disappeared with the demon the spirit and the dog" "wow" said Chase "that sound like a beginning of a joke" "not funny chase!" shouted Violet "hey silver do you know who the monsters where?" "yes" I replied, then I realised Achlys clouded the vision of the dying, I felt sick "there's no way gold would have died" said chase "he's strong" "ye" I said trying to sound happy, but it felt like a piece of me was missing, without my cousin the only real family I had "Right" said Violet taking charge "we should tell these demigods what happened because of what I have heard they can't remember a thing of what happened three years ago" "all right" I said "where do I start"

It was three years ago, Percy Jackson the son of the sea god, the most power full demigod ever had just beaten Kronos and him and most of his friend had been offered god hood, but just after they had been transformed, a loud bang was heard from the throne room doors and before there was time to react, the gods thrones were destroyed and debris littered the floor Kronos had become his true form and by doing this had wiped the memories of most demigods some had run and some had been trained to fight for the titans, but some like me gold and chase had kept our memories and had run we found out a few weeks later that kronos had ordered the capture of every demigod on the run the killing of every mortal still left on the earth and all the gods had been stripped of power and thrown into tartarus except the new gods Percy, Thalia, Nico, Katie, Will, Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Pipper, Leo, Jason and Clarisse. Zuse just before his throne was destroyed sensed there was something wrong and transported the new gods quickly to somewhere and apparently from what we have heard they are asleep, but we can't trust the monsters words "wow!" Said flame "I think I remember now" "good" said chase "because we need all the help we can get" "for what" I questioned "where going to break into the prison and find gold and the Untrainable demigods and get them from there".


End file.
